happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me the Last Dance Chapter 3
Hello, sorry if this took longer than you wanted though it's certainly the fastest updated of my stories. I have been busy recently though with school and work. Also, this was reminded to me in a different story and is important here that though I accept this as fact, most people don't so I will let you know now that the story takes place during the 1950s. Disco Bear's just a hipster. Making sense? Whether or not you believe that for the show. Just keep in mind that it is the setting for this story. Understood? Good. Start the story! It was a while before I said anything at all. It was the first, but also the last thing I had wanted. At that moment, though, I knew there was no way around the truth. Just as in the nightmare though, I had no idea how to go about asking. After a while of just looking like an idiot, I worked up the courage and voice to ask, "Disco Bear, when you always flirt with me, do you really mean it?" Disco Bear looked confused by the question, which I suppose was an expected reaction. "What do you mean? Why do you ask?" I looked away with a gulp. Honestly, I could not look more stupid in that situation if I tried. "Well, the truth is, I really like you, Disco Bear. Well, regardless of how I always acted with him, with how confident he always seemed, I hadn't expected him to be so surprised. "Wait, are you being serious right now?" I nodded not trusting my voice to deliver the right word. "Then why do you always seem to hate me?" "Oh," I looked away kind of awkward. "You noticed that?" He seemed to get a bit on the defense very quickly. "I'm not blind, Giggles." I noted that it was the first time I've heard him use my real name instead of a pet name. I wasn't sure that he even know what it is. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. It could mean that he saw the chance and so he actually wants to take this seriously instead of blowing it or it could mean that he doesn't like me so now that he knows he's been leading me on, he's pulling back. I tried to push those thoughts away for the moment. "No, I didn't mean to imply that. It's just that you always seem so confident, I figured that you hadn't really paid attention." He didn't seem offended any more, but still skeptical, which was to be expected. "Well, I did. So, why?" I sighed, this was it wasn't it. "I know it's a stupid reason, but because Petunia's my best friend and I was afraid that if she found out that I have a crush on you, she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and that she and everyone else would laugh at me." "I could see that as a reason to not admit that crush but not a reason to try to hate me." He keeps getting more and more serious each word, each time deeper ingraining the division on why it could be but at this point there was no turning back even if I wanted to, I was in far too deep. To make matters worse, I didn't have a real answer to that. So, hanging my head in shame, I muttered. "I told you it was a stupid reason." Silence hung over the room for what felt like an eternity, broken only by the beeps of his heart rate monitor. "You know, you still haven't answered my question." I reminded, abruptly breaking the awkward silence, but the awkwardness was still undoubtedly there. "Could you repeat it?" "When you always flirt with me, do yo—?" Before I could even finish the question, his hospital bed suddenly snapped closed spewing blood, organs, and fur out the top and sides. The heart rate monitor of course flat lined immediately. No matter how many horrific deaths I witness on a daily basis, this had left me in a bit of shock. Of all the times for something like that. A growl escaped my throat. That did not just happen. "Curse this town! Curse this town! Curse this town!" I stormed out of the room planning to go straight out of the hospital regardless of my job. After all, Lumpy wasn't alive to stop me and the existence of a hospital in this town had been always pointless anyway, it's not like you can stop them from dying, just delay the inevitable. "What is it now?" I heard as soon as I got out of the room and nearly jumped out of my skin, spinning around on my heel to find Cuddles standing there, though, he doesn't work here and doesn't appear to be sick or injured so he really had no reason to be there in the first place. "I can't answer that," I reminded once I calmed back down. "Haven't you heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?" "Could you at least tell me if you're injured or if that's someone else's." I was confused by the question at first until I looked down and noticed that I was covered in blood. Guess I actually will need to take a shower before I go to find Petunia. So, I turned and started walking away. "It's the patient's and now I need to go home and get a shower." "Wait! I could drive you home! I know you don't have a license, so that way you don't have to walk!" He said, undoubtably following me. "I'm fine with walking," I said, speeding up, but was sent into a panic when his paw suddenly wrapped around my wrist. His grip was hard and unrelenting; there was a higher change of my arm being ripped off than breaking that grip. It's no wonder Flaky could never escape it. "Cuddles, let me go!" "Oh come on, I insist. I wasn't doing anything anyways." He said with a laugh and pulled me out the door. I tried to keep up, only to avoid being literally dragged across the ground and not seeing any way out. "A lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking home alone in a town like this." Tears started to stain my fur though washing off a bit of the gore, I was put rather rough in the passenger seat of his car. "Cuddles, you don't need to do this. I can take care of myself." "I told you, it's no bother," He said, all too casually, shutting my door and getting in the driver's seat. I tried to open my door, but a stabbing pain shot through my wrist. He must have broken it. "I'll get you home in no time and you can get showered, then maybe we could hang out some. Have some fun." He laughed, turning on the ignition. I close my eyes tightly, hoping this was only another nightmare, trying to will myself to wake up, but no matter how many times I opened them, I was still in the car, now heading home. Hopefully at least, I'm not sure what I can really believe now. "Cuddles, why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to keep the creak from my voice. He just laughed again, this all getting way too creepy. "I already told you. A lady shouldn't be walking home alone in a town like this. Can't I just want to keep you safe?" Safe. That is not the word I would use. Up for a switcheroo anyone? Don't worry. Cuddles does have good intentions here, it's just like when he drags Flaky to do something dangerous. Also, now Disco Bear knows that Giggles likes him but Giggles still doesn't know if Disco Bear likes her. I hope you find that as hilarious as I do. Anyways, comment and flames are accepted and expected! Category:Blog posts